Motorcycles Are Not Your Friend
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella goes over to Jake's house because she is dying of boredom. Once she is there, they decide to ride motorcycles at night. When she falls off and hurts her wrist, she must go to the hospital. Her vampire father just happens to be her doctor. Warning- may contain non-sexual spanking
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

I really didn't think it was possible to be this bored. I already finished homework, cleaning, I had pre-made dinner for Charlie, and the laundry was done. I had been sitting on my bed for the past hour doing nothing, singing out random songs I made up. I rocked back and forth, singing about how bored I was. Then I just sat there and stared at the wall. As I was sitting on my bed staring at a stain that looked like a poodle right above my light switch, Jacob called.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" I answered. I was excited and desperate to get away from the boredom. I was ecstatic he called.

"Bored as hell. You?" He responded.

"Same. Wanna do something? Edwards gone for a couple days, so I am free. Well, I have to ask Carlisle, but he is at work so I think I'll just tell him later."

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Can we just hang at your house?"

"Cool with me."

"Alright I will see you in a few." I said and hung up.

About ten minutes later I had scribbled a note for Charlie and headed out the door. On my way over, I passed by the hospital. That reminded me of what I was supposed to do. I shot Dad a text and almost ran a stop sign. Whoa, be more careful, I thought to myself as a car honked at me. When I arrived at Jakes house, I got a response saying to have fun, but be home by curfew and follow the rules. I rolled my eyes and responded "okay".

Before I could even knock on the door, Jake had thrown it open and wrapped me in a hug. I tried breathing and failed.

"Jake….can't….ow…breathe…" I gasped. I leaned against the house, gulping in air after he released me. I shot him a glare, but he just smiled. I couldn't help but laugh, dropping the angry pretense. His good mood was contagious.

When we got inside, we sat on the couch and started throwing around ideas on what to do. Most of them we said no to, or had already done. Then Jake looked really excited and offered prank calling. I didn't really ever do this, but he looked really excited, so I said yes. We went through both of our contacts and he said he found the perfect person. Oh no. It was Paul. The only thing I know is that he has quite a temper on him. Before I could protest he had dialed and handed me the phone. I threw him an expression of panic. A girl answered and Jake mouthed "girlfriend".

Suddenly I got an idea. "Hello? Is Paul there?" I asked in my most air-headed girl voice.

"Who is this?" the girl asked. She sounded confused and a little angry.

"Oh, this is Tiffany. I just wanted to call to thank him for the awesome time I had last Friday." I covered my mouth when I heard dead silence on the other line. I felt sort of bad, but at the same time I felt like it was revenge for his attitude toward me. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Last Friday? What happened last Friday?" I could tell she was really getting angry now.

"Well he took me out to eat and then we had a little fun. I don't see how any of this is your business. Who is this anyway?" I said, playing dumb.

"This. Is. His. Girlfriend!" She said furiously into the phone.

"Ohhhhhh. Then. Um. Never mind." I said in a fake "Just got caught" voice.

"PAUL!" I heard her scream and I hung up. Jake was on the floor dying of laughter and I finally burst out laughing as well.

"Shes…..going to….kill….he…is…screwed…ahahahhaa!" Jake laughed, not making real sentences.

I decided that even though that was fun, it was mean, so we moved on.

"Hey want to go to the beach?" Jake asked.

I looked at the darkness outside and shook my head. "No. I learned that lesson." I said, trying hard to forget. It took me a while to forgive Jake for that.

"Oh right. Sorry. Again. Well. We could ride motorcycles." He suggested. I looked at the dark roads. They looked kind of dangerous to be riding in, but I hadn't been on my bike in so long.

"Okay, lets do it!" I said, throwing caution to the wind. I would probably regret this later.

We got on our bikes and started speeding off down the rode. I was having a blast. Oh man, I forgot how fun this was. It was a little hard to see, though, which, being me, wasn't good. I suddenly felt my tire hit something and I flew off the bike, landing on my side. I felt my wrist crack on a rock. Luckily, besides the rock, I landed on soft ground and grass. The pain in my wrist hurt so bad that I just sat there taking deep breaths.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jake asked anxiously, now beside me.

"Ow! My wrist hurts. I think I broke it." I said through my teeth.

"Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't worry." I nodded, not thinking about the fact that Dad was still on his shift.

On the way to the hospital, we saw Paul and his girlfriend screaming at each other. She threw a heavy looking object at his head; I couldn't see what it was because it was dark. She hit her target, and stormed off. Ha. Good, someone else was in pain now too, I thought as I saw Paul rub his head frantically. I shouldn't think that, but I don't like Paul.

When we got to Forks Hospital, we went to the emergency room. I held my wrist to my chest as we talked to the lady behind the desk. Suddenly, a voice from behind said my name. Oh no.

"Bella? What happened?" Dad said, now looking at my wide-eyed expression.

He saw my wrist and Jake, getting a suspicious look. He told the desk lady that he would take me and told Jake he should go home.

"But she needs a ride, she left her truck at my house." Jake said.

"She can get it tomorrow." He said shortly, leading me away toward an exam room. Oh great. I can already tell how this is going to end.

"So Bella, how did this happen?" He asked as he put on gloves.

"Um I fell." I said simply. At the look he gave me, I added to my explanation, knowing he could tell I was leaving something out. "Off of a motorcycle." I said quietly, looking away from the expression of anger on his face.

"What were you doing on a motorcycle at night, young lady?"

"Um. Riding it?" I said sarcastically. Wrong move. I swear, the look he gave me could have burned a hole through me. Wrong way to start this conversation Bella. I can already tell this is going to be a rough night.

"Would you like to try that again?" He asked, leaving no room for argument.

"Um. Well, I hadn't been on my bike in a while and I wanted to ride."

"Did you have a helmet on?" He asked, looking like he already knew what my answer would be.

Crap. I didn't even think of that. If I wasn't done for already, I was now.

"Um. No." I balled my fist in nervousness and then gasped at the pain.

"We will talk about this later." He said at my gasp. He quickly took care of my wrist, to my dismay; he put it in a cast. I frowned at the cast. He had given me painkillers earlier and now they were starting to kick in. I didn't like the cast, but I was too tired from the painkillers to argue for a brace. After he was done, he clocked out and led me down the hallway toward the exit. He basically carried me to the car because I was so tired. These were some strong painkillers. As soon as he had buckled me in and shut the door, I was out.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been having a kind of rough time. Things are better now, though, so I felt like writing again. Tell me what you think and, as always, thank you so much for reading. Thanks even more for reviewing ;) One more thing my updates will not be as frequent as before because i just got my schedule packed full of stuff and i am busy all the time. ugh i haven't slept well in weeks but i will try to get chapters out when i can :) –CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV:

As I pulled out of the hospital, I looked to the passenger side of my car at my passed out daughter. I couldn't understand why she had been getting into so much mischief lately. She is by no means a bad child, but lately her behavior has become unsatisfactory. She gets herself into situations knowing beforehand that something bad could happen. If there is one thing I won't tolerate, it is my children putting themselves in danger, especially while being fully aware of the danger they are putting themselves in. I love my children too much to just stand by and watch them make unsafe decisions. With this thought, I knew what must be done. This time, however, I will go more into detail about her motivations. Perhaps even she does not know the reasoning behind her careless decisions. I know that she never likes to be purposely defiant, so why now has she begun to pull these stunts?

I pulled into my garage and shut off the engine. I stepped out and closed the door as quietly as I could, though, it probably would make little difference with the medication that she had in her system. She was sleeping as if she was dead. I opened her door and caught her before she fell forward. I unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her into my arms. Even though I had a lot on my mind and was less than pleased with Bella's behavior, holding her in my arms still made me feel extraordinary. I rarely got a chance to cradle my kids while they slept, as most of them did not sleep. This was a luxury I would miss when Bella was like me. I held her tight and protectively all the way up to her and Edward's room. When I got there, I set her gently on the bed. She turned and snuggled into a pillow, mumbling something I could not make out. As I tucked the blankets around her, a slight content smile graced her lips. This made me smile. I could never describe the joy I felt at these little tender moments that came with being a father. Words could not describe how much my family meant to me, which is why I could not stand to see any of them hurt, especially when the harm came from themselves.

I quietly left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar so I could hear her better. After she does something to land herself in trouble, she sometimes gets nightmares about us never forgiving her. They come less frequently now, but I listen constantly while I read and do work just incase her doubts arise in her unconsciousness again. Usually I can soothe her without her having to wake her up, but on rare occasion, there are times when she has awoken, quite upset, and needed me to comfort her. Although I never want her to have nightmares, comforting her always gives me a nice feeling. It makes me feel needed, which is always a nice feeling.

Around three hours later, I hear Bella start to rustle around in her sleep mumbling apologies. I set my book down and quickly made my way down the hallway. When I entered her room, I saw she had managed to position herself sideways on the bed, tangled in the blankets with a scrunched expression. I immediately went close to her ear and whispered comforting words. I stroked her hair while softly telling her how much I love her and how she will always be forgiven. Slowly her face relaxes and her body loses the tension. She once again is in blissful sleep. I gently put her back straight on the bed and fixed the blankets, tucking them around her for the second time tonight. Just like the last time, a small smile appeared. This time though, she mumbled out an "I love you daddy". My heart soared. I felt the sting in my eyes that told me I was about to cry. My children will never know how much hold they have over me.

I left the room for the second and last time. She slept throughout the night and well into the morning. I could tell the little mishap yesterday drained her of her energy. When I heard her wake up and groan, I went to check on her. As I entered her room, I saw her glaring at the cast on her arm. I know she hates casts, but it serves her right.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

She looked startled at first because she hadn't noticed me walking in. She then answered, "Fine I guess." She sounded a little groggy.

"I want you to get ready and meet me upstairs after you have breakfast. I would like to have a serious talk with you." I said in my no nonsense voice.

At the mention of her talking to me in my study, which she knew I meant when I said "upstairs", she blushed and became anxious. She knew better than to argue with me so she just nodded her head.

I settled myself in my study, busying myself with work while Bella did what I said. Around forty- five minutes after I had spoken to her, I heard her steps come down the hallway followed by a soft knock at the door. When I gave my consent to enter, she did so sheepishly.

"Come in and sit." I ordered. I waved to her to come forward to me where I sat on the couch. She then took a seat next to me while clenching and unclenching her good fist.

"Bella, I can't help but notice lately that you have been getting into more trouble than normal. First the beach with Jacob and then motorcycles. Each time was with Jacob, does he pressure you to do these things?" I asked.

She looked down at her lap and then looked back up at me. I could tell that she had decided to tell me what was wrong. Good, I thought this would be a fight. In the past she would keep things to herself as not to burden anyone else but the closer we got, the more she trusted me. I glad that she trusted me now; it made this a lot easier.

"Not purposely." She stated. At my confused look, she elaborated. "As time gets closer to me having to change, I get more and more afraid that Jake will cut me off. I am trying to do as much as I can to make him want to continue to be my best friend. When I get into these situations I convince myself that it will make me seem like I am willing to take risks to be his friend. When I turn down an offer to do something because you wouldn't approve, I can see in his face that it reminds him of how close I am to all of you and how close I am to leaving him." At this point tears started to fall down her face. Her heartache in turn caused me pain. "I don't want to do bad things, but I feel like I lose either way. At least I know that after I do something stupid, you will still be there for me. With Jake I am always afraid that he will just give up."

I could tell that this was bothering her immensely. I reached forward and wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. I returned her hug immediately, wanting to offer any comfort that I could.

"Bella, I am sure if you explain to Jacob, without mentioning me or any of the others, why you think you should not do something dangerous, that he would understand. He is very young Bella, even more so mentally. I know he does not want to purposefully put you in danger, he just doesn't think first. From what I have heard, I know he values your friendship. I know he has obligations to his pack, but I can tell you now that if he is a true friend, he will find a way to look over whatever difficulties arise. Bella, you cannot keep putting yourself in danger just to hold on to Jacob. If you two care for each other, then doing anything together is nice; it doesn't have to be threatening. Do you understand?"

She nodded against my chest. "Yes, Dad. I understand and you are right." She said while sniffling.

"I always am." I said arrogantly. We both laughed, knowing that I was joking. The moment was bittersweet. It was nice that I felt like she would be getting into less trouble now, but there was still the most recent incident to take care of. I started thinking that maybe I should be a little lenient with her because she was feeling so obligated and pressured. I feel like she knows better now and if I give her what I originally intended, it wouldn't make any difference than if I just went light. I felt this lesson was mostly learned. However, I still had to fulfill my duties and reinforce it. I came to a decision but continued to comfort her a little while longer.

After holding her for a few more moments, I realized that the time had come for Bella to face her punishment, and for me to deliver it. My baby girl had to learn…

**AN: Second chapter finally! I am so sorry I haven't been as frequent with my updates, but like I said before, I added an extra class and my schedule is jam packed now. I try to find time to write, but it is harder now. Thank you for your patience and, of course, for reading. Please leave a review -CullenGirl9397**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV:

I gently pulled Bella away from me and looked her over. She gave me a sad look that told me she knew what was coming. With a sigh I came to my final decision.

"Isabella," I said softly, not liking what I now had to do, "do you understand what you did that was wrong?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Please elaborate. Tell me exactly what you did wrong and what could have happened that would have been worse than just hurting your wrist." I said, more stern now.

She looked unhappily at me and answered. " I rode a motorcycle with no helmet on at night. When I fell I could have easily landed wrong and gotten hurt much worse."

"Exactly. I now realize why you have been pulling these stunts lately and while I understand your reasoning behind them, I do not condone your actions at all. They were reckless, dangerous, and against one of my number one rules. Do not put yourself in danger." I said firmly. "Not only did you put yourself in danger, you thought about how I would disapprove and you continued with it. Do you not respect me enough to listen and obey my rules?" I asked seriously.

Her eyes went wide. "Of course not! Out of everyone I have ever known, I respect you the most. I am so sorry that I gave you the impression that I didnt. I wasn't thinking about respect when I did this. I just didn't want to lose Jake. I don't know that anybody who knew you could _not_ respect you." She said sincerely.

Well she seems to know how to word an apology. I am glad to see that she truly does regret her behavior. This was another reason I do not want to go too hard on her. That doesn't mean that I will be easy either. She will get what I think she deserves and nothing more or less. I nodded my head at her apology.

"Well Isabella, is there anything more you would like to add to your case? Now would be the time to speak up."

"Well, Jake wanted to go to the beach and I said no. Does that give me brownie points or something?" She asked hopefully.

"Well I am happy to hear the lesson I gave stuck. Brownie points for Bella." I smiled. "Before you ask, brownie points are not able to be spent to lessen a punishment." I said right as she opened her mouth. After I spoke she closed her mouth and looked dejected. I shook my head and chuckled once.

" Okay, Sweetheart, come over here so we can get this out of the way." I said, hearing he heartbeat pick up when she heard me.

She stood up and came around to my right knee. I looked at her and motioned for her to take her pants down and bend over my lap. She did so after she shot me a pleading look and I repeated my gesture. Once she was over, I positioned her more comfortably and spoke.

"Bella, what you did was dangerous and reckless. Because I know you were under so much stress, I will go easier on you than I normally would, however, If you try to take advantage of that I will have you over my lap for three days straight. Do you understand?"

She immediately agreed, a little relieved. I pulled he underwear down and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I will begin now." I said.

I started with two strikes to each side and two in the middle. She yelped but tried to stay still. I continued in a pattern of two all over her backside. She soon was crying softly. I tried to ignore her cries as best I could and continue. I continued this pace and pattern for about a minute then switched to random smacks that were harder. She reacted to this immediately by crying louder and starting to plead. Her pleas broke my heart but I didn't respond. I continued this for about two minutes, allowing enough time in between each minute for her to catch her breath. After the second break I braced myself for the final round. I started again with a hard smack and continued at a fast pace. These were the hardest so far and now she was sobbing, no longer trying to plead. I moved to her sit spots and she screamed and kicked. Finally she gave in and went limp over my lap. I stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. It was done. It wasn't a hard spanking in my book, but the emotional stress from her insecurities with her friendship was weighing on her. She finally released her emotion. She was sobbing over my lap and it didn't seem like she was going to stop. I felt so much pain from her sadness. I quickly pulled her up and righted her clothes before pulling her into a tight embrace with her in my lap.

I rocked her back and forth in a soothing motion. She cried into my shoulder while gripping me tightly. I told her that she was forgiven and that everything would work out.

"Shhhh sweety, calm down now. Everything is all right now. You did well. I love you so much Isabella Cullen, my beautiful daughter." I said softly into her ear, reminding her of her place in this family and of my love for her. She finally started to calm down.

I could tell she didn't need any more warnings. She had learned her lesson. I carried her to her room to rest. I set her on the bed but she wouldn't let go. The second I tried to set her down she became anxious and started to cry again.

"Okay, okay. I will lie with you, do not worry my child." I said comfortingly.

When I was next to her she snuggled close to me. She didn't sleep because she had only gotten up a couple of hours ago but she relaxed quietly in my arms. I rubbed her back and she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. I smiled at how she seemed so young. To me she was still a baby, however, I would not say this out loud because she hates not being referred to as an adult. She is very mature…most of the time.

After a while she said she was ready to get up. She got up gently with my help. I asked if she was hungry and when she said yes, I led her downstairs. I made her a snack and sat with her. We played twenty questions to pass the time, having a few laughs. The rest of the day went similarly. I enjoyed spending time with my daughter before she had to sleep. When she did go to bed, she melted my heart by asking me to stay; she even called me "daddy". I of course agreed, how could I not? She used the look that made her seem eight rather than eighteen. If only she knew how many times that look had saved her. I held her tight, thanking God for my family, and for bringing Bella into our lives.

Bella POV:

I asked Dad to stay with me tonight because I wanted to be as close to him as I could. I felt that I had really pressed his buttons the past couple of weeks and I wanted him to know that I am sorry. I snuggled close to him. This was much different from when Edward held me, but it still held the same amount of affection. The difference was that I felt fatherly protection from Dad. When he held me I always felt safe. I felt safe with Edward too, but there is just something different about being held by a parent. I feel so warm and loved right now. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful family, but it must have been pretty good.

I soon started to fall asleep to Dad rubbing my back and humming a soft melody. It worked about the same as Edward's lullaby, but of course Edward's was still my absolute favorite. I started to get extremely drowsy. I yawned and finally accepted the fact that I would have to fall asleep. I knew that Dad would stay with me all night. This thought did a great job of chasing away any nightmares that might have come tonight. The last thing I remember thinking about was my family and how much I loved them.

Carlisle POV:

Bella is very entertaining to watch sleep. She has now mumbled out anything from a table with remote control placemats to glow in the dark animals. She has just gotten done talking about how robots would one day take over the world and how we had to get quickly to a magic star to save everyone or something. I laughed at how jumbled her thoughts were. Now suddenly she started mumbling about us, her family. She talked about how she loved everyone. She sounded drunk because she was asleep, but the feeling was still the same.

I smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Bella." into her ear as she continued to explore dreamland.

**AN: So this is the final chapter. I am not totally happy with it but I spent a lot of time fixing it and this is the best that I came up with. So everything is okay again in the Twilight world. I wonder how long that will last. Thanks for reading and please leave a review -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
